1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy industry, and more particularly to a toy vehicle with improved acceleration capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toy industry has provided a large number of variously designed mobile toys for use by children. Toy vehicles have been a frequent and popular toy for young children and frequently incorporate mechanical or frictional drive systems for moving the toy vehicle. In this regard, accessory appendages such as gears, levers, and racks have been utilized to accelerate a flywheel, mounted in the toy vehicle, to store kinetic energy for driving the toy vehicle. The toy vehicle is then usually referred to permit engagement of the driving gear wheels with a support surface for acceleration of the toy vehicle. Generally, toy vehicles have utilized an internal flywheel that is either mounted horizontally or vertically and is connected by a gear train to the rear wheel assembly. By repetitive translation of the toy vehicle and the rear wheels across a support surface, kinetic energy is stored in the flywheel and then is utilized by releasing the toy vehicle for driving by the same rear wheels that had stored up the energy. While numerous different toy vehicle structures and designs have been suggested and in fact utilized by the toy industry, the industry is still receptive to innovative toy vehicles that can provide improved performance for the appreciation of a child.